House Yronwood
House Yronwood is the most powerful house in Dorne after the ruling Martells. Their seat, Yronwood, is the last fortress defending The Boneway; this is reflected in their title Warden of The Stone Way. House Yronwood claimed the title High King of Dorne before the arrival of the Rhoynar, and the head of the house continues to be called the Bloodroyal. Their motto is We Guard the Way. Their blazon is a black portcullis grill over sand. History: First Men: An ancient family of First Men origin, the Yronwoods built Yronwood in the foothills of The Red Mountains and controlled The Stone Way, one of the two great passes into Dorne. The valuable land allowed the Yronwoods to rule much of northern Dorne. Their domain eventually reached from Wyl to the headwaters of The Greenblood, and, at times, even The Sandship of House Martell. Although rich and powerful, the Yronwoods were unable to conquer the Kings of Stone and Sky from House Fowler, the Kings of the Torrentine from House Dayne. The Yronwood claim to be High King of Dorne was also opposed by rival families who lived near Lemonwood. The ancient Yronwood kings oft fought with the Storm Kings, as seen when Yoren Yronwood was turned back by King Durran the Young at the Battle by the Bloody Pool. King Olyvar Yronwood also invaded King Erich VII Durrandon's domain. Nymeria's War: When the Rhoynar came to southern Westeros with Nymeria aboard her ten thousand ships, the Yronwoods controlled half of Dorne. Nymeria wed Mors Martell, Lord of The Sandship, however, increasing the size of House Martell's host tenfold. Nymeria named her husband the Prince of Dorne, asserting dominion over all of Dorne. King Yorick V Yronwood was supported in Nymeria's War by his bannermen, Houses Blackmont, Jordayne, Qorgyle, and Wyl, among many others. In the ninth year of warfare Mors died at Yorick's sword in the Third Battle of The Boneway. Nymeria took control of the Martell armies, however, and it took another two years of fighting before Yorick bent the knee and was sent to The Wall. The Yronwoods became the most powerful bannermen of House Martell of Sunspear, rulers of a newly-united principality. The Yronwoods also have a rivalry with House Fowler, who supported the Martells in Nymeria's War. Iron Throne The Yornwoods are proud of their historical domains and power, and the lord of the family is still referred to as the Bloodroyal. The Yronwoods joined Bittersteel against the Targaryens and Martells in three of the five Blackfyre Rebellions. When Prince Oberyn Martell was sixteen years old, he was found abed with old Lord Edgar Yronwood's paramour. Although the ensuing duel was only to first blood, Edgar's wounds festered and he died shortly afterwards, originating rumors that the prince's blade had been poisoned and earning him the nickname of the "Red Viper". Oberyn fled to the Free Cities in exile. To "repay a blood debt", Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne, later sent his second child, Quentyn Martell, to foster with Edgar's grandson, Lord Anders Yronwood. Quentyn served at Yronwood as page and squire, and he chose to be knighted by Anders instead of his uncle, Oberyn. Family: * Lord Anders Yronwood, Lord of Yronwood, the Bloodroyal, and Warden of The Stone Way. ** Ynys Allyrion, of House Yronwood, his eldest daughter. Married to Ser Ryon Allyrion. *** Ser Ryon Allyrion is a knight from House Allyrion. He is the son and heir of Delonne Allyrion, Lady of Godsgrace. Married to Ynys Allyrion of House Yronwood. **** They have two sons together. ** Ser Cletus Yronwood, his eldest son and heir. Known for a lazy eye. ** Gwyneth Yronwood, his youngest daughter. * Ser Archibald Yronwood, his cousin. Called 'The Big Man' Events: Category:House Category:Noble House Category:Great House Category:Dornish House Category:House Yronwood